A series of investigations will be continued on the nature of developmental and individual differences in children's understanding of typical television entertainment programs. In previous research, failure to comprehend important aspects of plots has been found to affect children's evaluations of antisocial aggressive and other characters and their actions; poor comprehension has also been implicated in the behavioral effects of TV viewing. Proposed studies concern effects of children's knowledge of social relations and their understanding of dramatic narratives and characteristics of the television medium. In addition, research will be undertaken to test applications of the results of these studies to interventions designed to improve children's understanding of television content.